Episode 131 (14th March 1962)
Plot Jack is feeling lethargic after scoffing three pounds of potatoes. Annie stirs him into action when she finds him dozing off two minutes before opening time. Lucky Lolita hasn't won a race since her debut. Frank asks Ken about his half-day but Ken remains tight-lipped about his activities. The residents are shocked when Annie entertains Ken in the Rovers. Ken asks Annie for background material for a novel he's considering writing about three boys growing up in a back street, one of whom is the son of a publican. Annie leaves Jack on his own behind the bar while she obliges Ken. Jack collapses behind the bar. Harry helps the barely conscious landlord to his feet. Afterwards, Jack dismisses it as a dizzy spell but Annie thinks it's serious and demands that he see Dr Graham the following morning. In the meantime, she doesn't let him do an ounce of work. Len takes Jack to the surgery in his van. Ken decides to go ahead with the novel and tells Frank and Albert, requesting their expert knowledge on the history of the local area and post office. Annie blames herself for Jack's collapse, fearing the worst. Concepta takes charge of her as she breaks down. Dr Graham clears Jack; he'd only overeaten. Jack expects Annie to accuse him of putting it on but she thinks he's lying to save her feelings. Cast Regular cast *Harry Hewitt - Ivan Beavis *Concepta Hewitt - Doreen Keogh *Jack Walker - Arthur Leslie *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Frank Barlow - Frank Pemberton *Kenneth Barlow - William Roache *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Martha Longhurst - Lynne Carol Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public/Snug, back room and hallway *3 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *7 Coronation Street - Hallway *Dr Graham's surgery - Exterior *Weatherfield streets Notes *During a scene in the Rovers Return Inn, the vision mixer cuts away too soon from a shot in the Snug to that of Annie Walker cutting a slice of cake in the back room when Margot Bryant still has one line to say. The shot quickly moves back to the Snug, enabling that scene to finish before resuming on the back room. *Martha Longhurst names her husband as Sam in place of the later-established Percy. *Len Fairclough's return journey after taking Jack Walker to see Dr Graham is accomplished by use of back projection in the studio with the passing streets seen through his van window. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Kenneth reveals to Frank why he has been staying late at school - and once again the Barlow family face a new challenge. While Kenneth develops his new found talent, the Hewitt family have more problems with Lucky Lolita, and Annie Walker faces another crisis at the Rover's Return, this time with Jack Walker. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 8,356,000 homes (1st place, and the programme's highest figure to date). Notable dialogue Ena Sharples (after Jack Walker collapses): "By gum, that took me back a bit. That's just the way Mr. Sharples went." Category:1962 episodes